Brand
by Ggunsailor
Summary: On Blake's lower back was an angry red brand: the White Fang symbol with a group of runes that stretched across it. "What did…did they do to you?" Ruby asked through her hands. LADYBUG FLUFFY ANGST.


**Here's some Ladybug stuff.**

**(crickets chirping)**

**WHAT?! I THINK THOSE TWO ARE CUTE TOGETHER! DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Warning: it does delve into some angsty stuff, such as human branding. If it does trigger something bad, then I would not read.**

**RWBY's not mine.**

Ruby paced back and forth in Team RWBY's bedroom, glancing at the door every so often, making a noise of irritation, and then resuming her pacing.

Weiss looked up from her book, and glanced at her leader, and then over at Yang who was cleaning her gauntlets. Finally the heiress spoke.

"Ruby?"

The brunette whirled around. "Huh what?"

"Blake will come back."

"What? What makes you think I'm worried about Blake?"

Yang put her gauntlets to the side and said to her sister "Because ever since she was called to Professor Ozpin's office and told us he sent her on that small mission, you've been awfully tense."

Ruby finally sat down on her bed with a grumble. "Because she's been gone for over 48 hours, and she should have checked in by now."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something when they all heard a knock on their door.

Ruby jumped up so fast she nearly fell over and ran to the door, flinging it open to reveal..,

A very tired-looking Blake Belladonna looking like she'd been run over by a truck.

"Blake!" Ruby threw her arms around the Faunus. "You're alive! What happened? Whoa, you stink!"

The black-haired girl smiled tiredly. "Thanks for pointing that out, Ruby."

Weiss got up from her own bed. "Blake, you look awful, where have you been?"

Blake took a deep breath and pulled away a little painfully from Ruby's hug. "Just got away from a bunch of crazy White Fang members; let's just say they weren't pleased to see me."

Yang's eyebrows went up. "Weren't pleased?"

"Yeah." It was then that the other three girls saw Blake's torn clothes, and the slight dribble of blood going down her left leg.

"Shit!" Yang said, leaping up from her bed. "You're injured!"

Ruby gasped. "What?! Blake you need to go to the infirmary."

The Faunus brushed past them, sitting down on her own bed. "Guys, it's okay. I just have a small gash. It's really _this_ we need to take care of." Without further ado, she took off her shirt and presented her back.

Yang's jaw dropped, Ruby's hands went to her mouth, and Weiss even swore.

On Blake's lower back was an angry red brand: the White Fang symbol with a group of runes that stretched across it.

"What did…did they do to you?" Ruby asked through her hands.

"I'll tell you after we clean it so it doesn't become infected."

Weiss stepped back and checked her handiwork. "Well, that'll do for now, but you should have someone check it later."

The Faunus breathed in a sigh. "It's going to scar, isn't it?"

"Yes." The heiress put away her first aid kit. "Do you want to tell us how you got it?"

Blake, now dressed in a pair of clean black leggings, pulled down the sleep shirt gently. "Well, as I mentioned, there was a small faction of White Fang group members nearby, and Professor Ozpin asked me to go look into it. I tracked them down to an old forge, and then was ambushed…"

_SLAM! _

_Blake's face slammed into the floor, making her groan in pain, and then felt her shirt ripped down the center. Sweat beaded down her body at the heat from the nearby fire, and pain throbbed from her arms being pinned down to the floor._

_"Well, well, well." Spoke the leader, a tall broad fellow with tiger's ears and a tail. "What have we here? Adam's little pet protege, I presume."_

_She snarled angrily. "I belong to no one, you asshole!"_

_He chuckled dryly, walking over to her and kneeling next to her. "Oh, I don't know about that. And now you're that little Huntress-wannabe's bitch, aren't you?" _

_"I told you, I belong to no one!"_

_His smile vanished and was replaced by a glare. "Yes, indeed, you belong to no one, for you are a faction-less betrayer. And you should be marked as such." He looked up at his two companions, two husky men with the horns of goats. "Hold her down, brethren."_

_It was then that Blake saw the branding iron sitting in the hot fire. Her amber eyes grew wide and she started to struggle as he went over to it and picked it up. She could almost feel the heat radiating on her bare back._

_"Now, don't struggle, traitor."_

_As the brand finally made contact with her skin, it took Blake a minute or two to realize that the blood-curdling shriek of agony she heard was her own._

_"EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

Blake sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "After I passed out from the pain, I woke up in a closet or something, but I managed to pick the lock and get out."

Ruby felt such pain and sorrow in her heart at how defeated her girlfriend looked, like a lost little kitten. She found herself sitting next to her, and put her hand on Blake's shoulder; she was even more surprised when Blake pulled her into her lap and buried her face into her neck. She blinked and then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Glancing over at the other two, she motioned to the door with her head.

Yang got the idea and walked over to the door. "Hey, Weiss, why don't we see if we can get some food from the kitchens and, uh, leave these two to…whatever?"

The heiress nodded, following the blonde out. The minute the door closed, Yang finally swore. "Those fucking bastards! Why the hell do they get their jollies from torturing people?!"

Weiss sighed and rubbed her hand over her tired eyes. "I have no idea." She then walked down the hall, saying "Come on, let's leave them alone for now."

—-

After a minute of quiet solitude, Ruby pulled away from Blake and stared down at her. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"I didn't want to—"

"Don't you dare say that you didn't want any of us to get hurt, Blake Belladonna, or I swear I'll never speak to you again."

The Faunus looked down, ears flat. "I…I specifically didn't want _you _to get hurt. He…somehow they know that you're my girlfriend and I'm scared that they'll use you to get me or something."

Ruby felt something warm go through her soul. Blake cared so much about her…"You really think they would?"

Blake chuckled dryly. "I wouldn't put it past them."

"Well, I'll take down a few them myself before I let them get me," the Huntress-in-training declared, running her hands down Blake's arms. "But next time, just make sure to call us or me, okay?"

The Faunus grumbled something into Ruby's collarbone.

"Say again?"

"Okay."

Ruby smirked satisfactorily. Her hands then went down to the bandaged mark on her girlfriend's back. She gently pressed her fingertips to it, listening to the intake of breath. "How's it feel?"

"Little sore."

"Um…what do the letters mean?"

"They mean 'betrayer'."

"Oh."

They were silent for a while, just knowing that the other was there.

Then Ruby felt lips pressing against her skin, and then trail up her neck to her ear lobe; the minute she took it between her lips, the brunette groaned softly, feeling tingles breaking out everywhere. "Mmm…Blake…" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Ruby…"

Ruby then pulled away, cupped Blake's face in her hands and kissed her, trying put all her love and feelings into that kiss. Her world tilted, and she was now on her back. Blake pulled away herself after oxygen became necessary and then pressed her forehead against Ruby's.

"Ruby…do you…do you want to…?"

The girl felt her cheeks redden. Blake wanted to….really?

For a while now they had only gone all the way to third base-aka grinding and kissing while in their underwear-but they hadn't really gone all the way, so to speak. Not that Ruby didn't fantasize almost every minute of every day about her Faunus having her way with her person.

But she wanted to do it _right now_?

As if reading her mind, Blake took a deep breath. "Ruby, I just…I was scared I wouldn't see you again, and I need to…I need to know you're here and I…I just want to touch you so badly. But if, if you don't want to…"

Ruby placed a finger against her lips. "Yes."

Blake's eyebrows went up. "…yes?"

"_Yes._"'

With that, the girl surged forward, kissing her warm, wet, and hard.

After that, there was really no other sounds from them, save for whispered words, soft gasps, and moans.

—-

"Yang you've got enough food to sink a boat."

"Aw, you're just jealous because the head cook thinks I'm cute."

"No, I'm not jealous! I just think that's too much food for—what?"

Yang had one ear pressed against the dorm room door, listening for something. Then both of them heard a low moan, followed by another one, albeit in a higher pitch.

Blushing furiously, Weiss took off her shoe and peeled off her sock, placing it on the doorknob. Turning to her teammate, she said "So, why don't we go see if Team JNPR's awake?"

"Yeah, good idea." As they walked away, Yang muttered under her breath "Because the last thing I want to see is my teammate boning my little sister."

"But Blake doesn't—"

"Weiss, it's the principle of the thing!"

—-

Blake and Ruby lay entwined together, legs tangled, beading sweat cooling on overheated skin, hair knotted together in a glorious mess.

Ruby moaned, her arms tightening around the Faunus as she buried her face in her lover's neck.

"Oh my god," her voice was weak and raw as she clung to Blake's strong frame, "Oh my god," she repeated, unable to find any other words that came close to describing the mind-blowing experience they had just shared. "Ohhhh…jesus…"

Blake chuckled; it rumbled pleasantly in her chest. "My thoughts exactly."

The Huntress-in-training giggled, then lifted her head up to look into the gold eyes she loved so much. "Was it…did I do okay?"

Blake bent down and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "Ruby, you were wonderful."

"Good. But I can only get better with practice, right?"

"Mmm, so the saying goes."

"Hehe…I love you, Blake."

"And I love you, Ruby."

—

There we go! My first contribution to the RWBY fandom!

No sex scene, kiddies, but perhaps that'll be a separate fic.


End file.
